


lul im moving to another acc

by SaltypoinappleXX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltypoinappleXX/pseuds/SaltypoinappleXX





	lul im moving to another acc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkleMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMeow/gifts).



basically I'm moving accounts because i dont wanna have to see the shit i wrote before overtime i log on  
i might not even post on the new account but who knows  
oh well see y'all

(the new acc name is most likely gonna be cathunkadunk)


End file.
